The present invention relates to a complementary type semiconductor integrated circuit device and, more particularly, to a complementary type semiconductor integrated circuit device having a protective circuit for preventing the occurrence of a latch-up.
Conventional complementary and P-well type semiconductor integrated circuit devices of the kind to which the present invention relates will fully be explained later. A common problem in such conventional integrated circuit devices is a latch-up which is caused by an external noise or, where there are different kinds of potentials, by a sequence in which such potentials are supplied.